Strangers
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Jack is a married man until one night he tells Kim his wife its over. He then finds a stranger called Rose. Rose helps Jack and they fall in love. Kim will cause trouble and what will happen to Jack and Rose? Dedicated to Lifeoffangirl. COMPLETE! R&R.
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Hi I've got a new story! I really hope you like it. Today is the 106th Anniversary since the Titanic hit the iceberg at 11:40PM. May all the people that died that night R.I.P. It's also the same day when Jack and Rose had their first kiss at the bowl of Titanic._** ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"JACK DAWSON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted Kimberly. "DINNER IS READY!"

"Sorry sweetie I was finishing something for work tomorrow"

"Well maybe be a husband at home and be a worker at the office"

"You know what kim. I'm sick and tired of doing everything for you. You don't appreciate anything I do"

"Well maybe it's better if you would just leave"

"This is my house!" Angrily yelled Jack. "I brought this house fair and square! But fine good luck paying for the bills since you don't work. And don't come crying to me!" He said before slamming the door. He got into his car and left.

...

Jack left Kim 2 hours ago. His car suddenly came to a stop. His phone was out of charge. "Oh for god's sake" He said trying to turn the engine on but there was no success. Jack got out and poped the hood up. He didn't really know anything about cars. It was already dark so he couldn't see anything. Just then a car stopped behind his.

"Do you need any help Sir?"

"If you know a lot about cars then yeah you can. But I can't call any mechanic either because my phone is dead too" fround Jack.

Rose gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm not a car expert either but why don't you come with me and I can take you to where you were going"

"I wasn't going anywhere specifically" He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. "Where are you going if you don't mind me asking?"

"Home but I don't mind you can stay at my house for the night and then tomorrow we can sort you out" She smiled.

"Really?" He asked. She happily nodded. "Oh thank you so much" Jack got into her car. "I'm Jack. Jack Dawson" he said holding up his hand.

"Hi Jack" She said shaking his hand. "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_** ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack stepped into Roses cosy little apartment. "I'll go and get you some blankets. You don't mind sleeping on the couch do you?"

"I don't mind Rose. You have help me enough." He smiled. Rose came back with some blankets.

"These will keep you warm for the night. I also got you some comfortable clothes for you to sleep in" She placed them on the couch. "I'm going to order a pizza for us. Do you like pizza?"

"Yeah sure. I'll pay for it. You have done more then enough for me Rose." He smiled.

"Okay. I'll order it. Do you like pepperoni pizza?"

...

The next morning Jack woke up as his phone rang. It was Kim calling him. Jack sighed before answering. "Hello kim"

"Jack where the hell have you been? I called you a thousand times last night!"

"Why do you care where I am anyway? And last night my phone died"

"Well I just want to tell you that I miss you and I love you, Jack"

"I can't do this anymore Kim. I can't" Jack ran his hand through his hair and sat up. "I don't want anything to do with you any more and I want a divorce"

"FINE! I DON'T CARE ANYWAY! I DON'T LOVE YOU JACK! I only expert you to call me to sign the divorce papers"

Jack put his phone down and Rose walked in. "Morning Jack"

"Morning Rose"

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did until" Jack went silent for a moment.

Rose went over and sat beside him "Until what Jack?" Jack explained himself. He told Rose all about kim. "So are you really going to divorce her?"

"Yes I am. When we first met she was so nice but after six months of dating we got married and things started to change. She wasn't the same person I knew before. She became mean, pushy, spoilt she is basically a horrible human being"

"I'm sorry to hear that Jack. Well I'm going to make some breakfast" Rose said before getting up.

Jack got up and walked in front of her. "I'll do it. Please I insist. You have done more then enough for me Rose. You sit down and I'll deal with it" He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3. I hope you like it. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

After breakfast Jack's car went for a repair. "So how long will I have to wait?"

"Your car will be good as new tomorrow son" said the mechanic. Jack thanked him and left. He got into Rose's car.

"What did the guy say to you?" She asked.

"He said by tomorrow the car will be good as new"

"That's some good news Jack" They went back to Rose's apartment. Rose watched as Jack collected his belongings. "Where are going Jack?"

"To find a hotel. I don't want to get in your way Rose"

Rose walked over to him and grabbed his belongings from him. "Jack you don't have to waist your money on hotel room. To be honest with you I like your company. don't want you to leave"

"Really?"

"Really" She smiled.

...

Rose sat outside on her balcony looking up into the night sky. Jack walked out. "Hi Rose I brought you some food"

"Thanks Jack"

Jack shivered as the wind hit him. He zipped up his coat. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little. I just like to sit outside for a while before going to bed."

"I like to do that too" he said taking a seat.

"Really? I thought I was the only one who did that" She smiled

"I thought so too" He laughed


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

The next night Jack was driving back to his house. Rose had told him to get some of hid clothes and other belongings. As Jack pulled up the drive way there was someone else's car. A car he recognized from the high school where he worked as an art teacher. Jack got into the house. Downstairs was quite. He then went upstairs to his room. He stood outside his door hearing noises. Jack couldn't walk in but he had no other choice. "Jack what the hell are you doing in here?!" Asked Kim as she covered up her naked body.

"I came to collect some clothes and why is Cal Hockey my boss from work doing here?"

"Isn't it oblivious, Mr Dawson?" Asked Cal.

"Get the hell out of my house and away from my wife!"

"Jack you said we are getting divorced. Why does it matter to you who I am with?"

Jack couldn't respond for a moment. "You know what I don't care. Why should I care I don't love you" Jack quickly grabbed some clothes and left.

...

Jack explained everything to Rose about his boss and wife having an affair. He couldn't wait to get divorced from kim. Rose then took Jack out for some drinks. After they left the bar they went for a walk near the river. Out of nowhere it started to rain very heavily. Jack took Rose's hand and they made a run for it beck to her apartment. "Oh my god" laughed Rose as she placed a hand to her chest. "I've never experienced such rain like that before"

"What did you think off it?" Asked Jack as he took her hand and they sat down on the couch.

"It was fun but we can't go back out there unless you want to get sick"

"I'll pass" He smiled. "I should get out of these clothes before I catch a cold" Jack took some new clothes from his bag and went to the bathroom. Rose stayed sat down. She turned on the T.V and watched her favourite T.V show. Jack came out the bathroom. "Rose you have to change. You could catch a cold if you don't"

"Okay" She smiled going to her room to change.

 ** _Chapter 5 will be coming soon. :-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

A few weeks later Jack went up to Rose with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"I've finally got a cort date for my divorce" He said taking a seat next to her.

"That's amazing Jack" Rose said as she through her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you" She pulled away to look into his eyes. "We should go out and celebrate"

"Let's go!"

...

"Do you wanna dance with me?" Said Jack as he held out his hand. Rose accepted. Rose placed both hands on the back of his neck as Jack placed his hands on her lower back. The slow song they danced to was one of Rose's favourite songs. The lights dimmed setting the mood for the song.

"I love this song. It's one of my favourites"

"I like it too" Jack picked up a rose. "Here a rose for a rose" He smiled with a chuckle.

"Your so cheesy, Jack" She laughed. She took the rose from him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she softly whispered. There forehead touched and they smiled at one another. Rose felt Jacks hands cares her back. A shock of electricity ran through her body when he touched her like that. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his head.

"Did I ever tell you that you looked absolutely stunning tonight?" He smiled whispering. Rose shook her head.

"No" she felt herself blush.

"Well you do" They both closed their eyes at the same time and kissed. There lips locked perfectly with each others. It was like the right key opened up the right lock.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 Enjoy. Sorry my chapter's are short because I've been really busy with my college assignments and I just want to get them out of the way. I hope you guys understand._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

The next morning Jack's phone went off. He moaned as he opened his eyes. It was Kim calling again. "What is it Kim?"

"I want you back Jack" She cried. "I love you please come back"

"What happened to Cal?"

"That was one of those one nightstands. We were, well he was completely drunk and I took advantage of him and I completely regretted it. I shouldn't of have done that. It's not fair on you or him"

"Yeah but Kim you have to understand I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to live my life" He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing he thought. "I love someone else and I'm happy with her"

"But Jack its only been 5 weeks! How can you move on that quickly? Get rid of her and come back home with me" Kim said turning serious.

"No Kim. Goodbye" He hanged up and lied back down. He heard Rose's bedroom door open. "Morning" He smiled.

"Morning" Rose bent down and kissed him. "Your a good kisser"

"And so are you"

"I should of have done this last night but I was afraid but now I'm not" She said pulling him up. She lead Jack into her bedroom. They fell onto the bed kissing. "Kiss me Jack"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rose Smiled and took his hand and pleased it on her breast. "Yes put your hands on me Jack"

...

Jack woke up with Rose wrapped around him. He happily smiled recalling the memories in his head. He kissed her forehead and got out of bed. He looked at the time and it was already mid day. Rose moved around under the covers "Jack?"

"Hay Rose. It's already mid day. I'm just going to make us some breakfast" He said finishing putting on his trousers. He then grabbed his top. He bent down and kissed her. "I'll be back soon my love" Jack looked at his phone and there was a message from Kim saying where he was. Jack blocked her number and happily continued to do what he was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway I hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose watched from the car as Jack walked out the court house. Just then a women appeared behind him. "Jack wait I have to talk to you" Jack sighed and turned around.

"What now Kim?"

"Why don't we just forgot about the divorce and-"

"-No Kim. I want a divorce alright?" Jack walk away and got into Rose's car.

"Hay Jack. How was it? If you don't mind me by asking?"

"Not at all. At the moment were just going through some things with the judge. Just now Kim said she didn't want to divorce me but I told her we are. She doesn't seem to understand the pain I went through when I was married to her"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be come here" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. What they didn't know was that Kim was watching them from a short distance. As soon as they drove away Kim followed behind them. After an hour of driving Kim stopped her car outside of Jack's girlfriends apartment building. After getting the address she left.

...

A week later the summer ended. Jack went back to school to teach his art students. Rose had a day off so she decided to enjoy her free time. Rose walked towards her car when a similar looking woman approached her. Is that Jack's wife? She thought. "Excuse me miss" Said the woman.

"Yes?"

"Hi I'm Kim Dawson. Jack's wife" Rose couldn't speak. How did she find her? Did Jack say where she lived? "Jack told me he was seeing someone else but I didn't think that a whore was his type of girl"

"Now you listen to me Kim I am not a whore! Jack loves me and I'm sorry to tell you the truth but Jack loves me"

"Has he told you that he loves you?"

Rose shook her head. "No but he doesn't have to because I know he does"

"You think that. Now let me tell you something" Kim said getting closer. "When Jack and I were together I would always tell him that I loved him but he never said it to me in return. He would just use you for his own sexual pleasures and then well look what happened to me. He's getting ride of me. The same will happen to you"

"Your a lier. Jack told me the truth about you and that you never appreciated him. I believe Jack. Now please leave me and Jack alone" Rose got into her car and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Hello?"

"Kim It's me Jack"

"Jack! Are you coming back to me?"

"No kim and I have one thing to say to you. Stay away from Rose and myself!" He then hanged up. Jack put the phone down and embraced Rose. "I'm so sorry about her Rose"

"I know but you didn't tell her where I lived did you?"

"No I would never do such a thing" He kissed her lips. He then cupped both sides of her face. "Never"

"I know you would do anything like that. I trust you" she smiled.

"I trust you too and..."

"And what?"

"I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jack" They kissed. After pulling apart Rose stood up from the couch and took his hand. They headed into the bedroom to make love.

...

Rose was out in the city when she looked at the time it was almost Jack's lunch break. Rose drove to the school where he worked at. Rose went into reception and asked the receptionist to ask Jack to go to the main reception. "Rose what a surprise to see you" He smiled kissing her cheek and embracing her.

"Isn't it?" She laughed kissing him on the lips. "So you wanna go out for lunch?"

"I'd love to" Jack and Rose walked hand in hand to the park where they sat outside the cafe. During lunch Jack took his portfolio.

"What's that Jack?" She asked pointing at his portfolio.

"My portfolio where I keep all my drawing. Here you can have a look at them if you want." Rose Looked at every drawing he had created.

"There all amazing Jack. You have a lot of talent" She said taking his hand. "I bet all your art students are jealous of your techniques" She teased.

"I highly doubt that Rose" He laughed. Jack also mentioned that latter he was going out with his friends. "Are you sure you don't want to join us? I've told them so much about you and they would really like to meet you"

"Maybe another time. I want you to have a boys night out" said Rose. Just across from them on a near by park bench was Kim. They didn't take any notice of her because she disguised herself as someone else.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. College at the moment has been keeping me busy but I'm glad I've finished my assignment so I can write more chapter's.**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Rose kissed Jack goodbye as he left. She then went back up to her apartment. When she was back up she went over to the sink to wash up. Ten minutes later she shut of the water and went to the bathroom for a shower. After she came out the shower there was someone at the door. "Just a minute" she called. Rose set the hairdryer down and went to the door. Rose opened the door to someone she did not expect to see. "Kim what are you doing here? Jack and I specifically told you to stay away"

"Oh well" She shrugged. "I'm here for one thing and then I'll be out of your way forever"

"Kim, Jack is not here and-"

Kim cut her off. "-I'm not here for Jack. I know he's out with his friends. I'm here for you Rose"

Rose felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "Why?"

"Revenge" Kim ran up to Rose. Kim knocked Rose out. Kim tied her up and carefully placed her on the bed.

...

It was just after midnight Jack got back. He walked into the apparent. As he turned the light on he sore someone struggling, tied up with a cloth covering their mouth. "Rose!" He ran into the bedroom "Oh god Rose" He removed the cloth from her mouth. "Rose what happened? Who's done this to you?" He said with a tear running down his cheek.

"Kim did this to me" she cried. Jack removed the rope the was wrapped around her body. "She's still here Jack" She said crying. Jack took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Where is she?"

"Oh god I fell asleep. She knocked me out and...oh god I don't know Jack"

"Okay...okay" He said kissing her forehead. "Were leaving right now. Come on Rose" They got into Jack's car and left.

"I'm so sorry about all the trouble I have caused you Jack. I'm so so sorry." She cried. "I'm worthless. I'm getting in your way, I'm a trouble maker" Jack pulled the car over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rose your the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't say those things. I want to be with you no matter what happens. I love you" He cried.

"I love you too" Rose pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I promise to make your life better, Jack"

"Shh" He placed a finger to her lips. "My life is perfect the way it is" He smiled. They then found a hotel for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10. Sorry this chapter is short. At the moment I'm writing chapter 18 for this story and trust me the story is getting more interesting and less boring. The chapter's will get longer too I promise.**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

The next morning Jack got in contact with his cousin who had a two story house in the woods up in the mountains. It was the perfect place to live because it was only 30 drive away from the city and Kim never knew about Jack's cousin's place. Jack opened the front door letting Rose in. "Wow this place is beautiful"

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah but your more beautiful" He then kissed her neck making her giggle. He then pulled away. "I'm going to do us some breakfast"

"Let me help you"

...

Later that night Jack woke up with Rose having a nightmare. "Rose wake up. Wake up"

"What?" She said opening her eyes and sitting up. "Oh god Jack I'm sorry I was having a nightmare" He put his arms around her and held her close.

"It's alright Rose. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No maybe tomorrow. Right now I just want to go to sleep and you should do the same" She said before kissing him goodnight. "I love you, Jack"

"I love you too, Rose"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11! The story is getting more interesting. I've also added new characters but they won't be appearing yet. Dedicated to Lifeoffangirl! Also a very happy birthday to my best friend/sister!_** **_I'm also looking forward to the second series of 13 reasons why. it comes out next week and I can't wait! _**

**_Titanic 11912:_**

The next day during breakfast Rose told Jack about her nightmare. After breakfast they went for a walk. They sat down looking at the waterfall. They both had never seen such a beautiful setting like this. It was as if they were in a fairytale "I wonder if the water is warm enough" Said Jack as he went to the water.

"Why do you want to know?"

"We could go for a swim" Jack put his hand in. The water temperature was fine. "It's perfect for a morning swim" He smiled looking at Rose.

"Are you suggesting we go for a swim now?"

"I am" Jack and Rose got into the water and spent some time splashing one another. After that Jack took Rose's hand and they walked behind the waterfall. "This is amazing"

"I know and I get to share this wonderful experience with you" Rose said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to have you"

"I'm happy your car broke down that night" She smiled.

"Me too" he said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

...

The weekend was unfortunately over for Jack and Rose. They loved staying in Jack's cousin's house in the mountains with all the piece and quite. Jack went to work and so did Rose. While Rose was working in the cafe she turned around and gasped. "Kim what are you doing here?"

"Is that really how you treat your customers Rose?" She asked. Rose slowly shook her head. "Good. Now can I please have a cup coffee" Rose gave Kim her coffee and she left. Rose started to panic. She picked up her phone and called Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12. Dedicated to Lifeoffangirl._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack left the school and went to the cafe where Rose worked. As soon as Jack opened the door Rose rushed up to him and kissed him over and over. She didn't care if others were watching. She needed her Jack. Jack lead her to a table in the corner of the room. "Its okay Rose I'm here now" He said taking her hands.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm such a mess"

"No your not. Your perfect in everyway" He said making her blush.

"How long do you have to wait until you can divorce her?"

"Not long I hope. I really want the judge to move this along quicker but I guess we have to be patient"

"Your right my love. I'm sorry I made you leave work because of me. I'm going to get you fried aren't I?"

"No. I don't have a class for the next 45 minutes. Why don't we go for a drive or something?"

"Let's go then"

...

Later that evening Jack was able to leave work an hour early so he could prepare something nice for Rose. He had cooked her favourite meal, pasta with her favourite home made source. Jack was lucky enough to find the recipe. He had also brought home a nice bottle of champagne. After setting the table Jack sat on the couch waiting for Rose. Five minutes later Rose was home. Jack greeted her at the door. "Hi Rose" He smiled and lovingly kissed her lips.

"Hi Jack"

"I've missed you so much" He said embracing her.

"Me too" she replied. He took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. "Oh my god Jack!" She happily gasped. She turned to face him and wrap both arms around his neck. "This is so sweet of you. Thank you" She passionately kissed him.

"Your welcome. I thought after what happened to you today with your run in with Kim I thought you needed something nice to help you relax" They then sat down and had there food. Jack told Rose he had found her recipe for her homemade source. "I hope your not mad at me for using and finding your recipe"

"Why would I be mad at you? I love you Jack"

"I love you too" He reached for her hand and gave it a tender kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

A month later Jack went to court to sign some of the last documents for the divorce. As he set the pen down he looked to the other side of the courtroom to see Kim signing the divorce papers. He smiled to himself thinking that this will be over as soon as possible. "Alright that's it for today. I expect to see both of you next week again for the final time" said the judge.

Jack walked out whistling to himself ,loosening his tie. He got his phone out and sent a text to Rose saying that he loved her and that next week was the last time he had to go to court. When Jack got home he called for Rose. "Rose I'm back. Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs my love" Rose sore Jack walk into their bedroom. She smiled and passionately kissed him before dragging him and pushing him onto the bed. Roses lips then travelled down to his neck and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"What do you want, Rose?" He playfully asked.

"I want you Jack" They both removed their clothes and continued to touch and kiss one another. Rose pulled her lips away from his. "Make love to me Jack"

...

Hours later Jack woke up. He kissed Rose's cheek and got out of bed. After changing into comfortable clothes he went downstairs to prepare some dinner. After dinner Jack and Rose went for a walk to where the waterfall was. They sat side by side on a rock with their feet in the water. "So I was thinking when I divorce Kim we could go somewhere"

"Really? Where do you want to go?" Rose Smiled.

"I don't mind. As long as I have you I don't care where we end up"

"What if we get lost or something?" She said getting serious.

"I still wouldn't care because I've got you" He said before kissing her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Here is chapter 14. There is a lot more drama in the next few up coming chapter's. This chapter also has some drama. I know I promised longer chapter's but I don't have a lot of time and I also find it a lot easier to write smaller chapter's. Dedicated to lifeofangirl. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"I'll be waiting right here if you need me Jack" She said cupping his face and putting her lips onto his. "I love you"

"Thank you and I love you too" Jack got out the car and walked into the building. Today was the very final day for the divorce. The excitement Jack was feeling was great. He couldn't wait to get rid of Kim. Jack walked into the courtroom and sat at his desk waiting for his lawyer.

"Morning Mr Dawson. How are you feeling today?" Asked his lawyer.

"I'm doing great" He smiled. The judge then started the case. It had been over an hour for Kim to agree to the divorce. She had been protesting the whole time. She then signed the divorce paper. "Oh thank God" Jack whispered to himself. They both thanked the judge and Jack left the courtroom.

"Jack!" Called Kim. "I still love you"

"But I don't now will you leave me alone. Thank you"

"But"

"No Kim. Goodbye and I never want to see you ever again" Jack walked out and got back to Rose. Together they drove off. What they didn't realize was that Kim was following them again.

...

Jack and Rose were both sat on the couch together making out when they herd someone break the front door down. "Jack look its Kim and she's got a gun!"

"Get out of here now!" He said standing up in front of Rose protecting her.

"Or what Jack? You can't do anything"

"Yes I can Kim! Put the gun down and get the hell out!"

"I have to do one thing first" She punched Jack in the face and he fell onto the floor and shot Rose in the leg. Rose screamed out in pain and agony.

"Oh god Rose!" Jack said standing up.

"Don't you dear move" Kim said aiming the gun at him. "Otherwise I'll shot you too" Jack ignored her. Rose was in pain and he would take his own life just to save hers. Jack was about to sit next to Rose but as he did Kim shot him. A blood stain formed on his left shoulder. He feel on his knees crying in pain. He closed his eyes and felt the tears escape his eyes.

"Jack!" Cried Rose. Rose struggled to move off the couch but her leg was in too much pain.

"You fucking bitch Kim!" Said Jack. "Get the fuck out right now!"

"Gladly" she said looking at Rose. She enjoyed seeing Rose in pain. She laughed to herself before leaving.

"Oh Jack" Rose cried. "I love you and I'm so so so sorry for causing you all this mess" She said getting onto the floor and holding his weak body in her arms.

"I'm sorry too Rose and I love you"

"This is all my fault. I got you shot"

"Rose listen to me alright. I would take my own life to save yours" He weakly smiled before closing his eyes in pain. He brought his hand over his bloody shoulder and slowly sat up. "I'm calling an ambulance"


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15. Please tell me what you think so far of this story. It will mean a lot. Dedicated to Lifeofangirl!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

It had been a week since Jack and Rose were allowed to leave the hospital. They were back in Jack's cousin's house. When he was preparing some lunch the phone ran. It was the police. They told Jack that they had found Kim. Rose walked into the kitchen and sat at the table listening to Jack speaking on the phone. "Okay thank you" he hung up and sat with Rose. "Hay gorgeous" He said kissing her lips.

"Hay handsome. So who was on the phone?"

"The police. They have found Kim so I guess for now we are safe"

"Oh thank god" sighed Rose as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. "How are your wounds healing?"

"Slowly. I'm just glad that we both lived. How are yours?"

"There healing slowly too. I don't know what would of have happened if you or I died"

"Oh honey don't think about that" He said embracing her tighter. "Let's not think that. Let's think about our future together"

"You really see us together in the future?" She smiled pulling away to look at him.

"All the time. I can't picture my life with someone else"

"I think the same too Jack" She said before they passionately kissed.

...

That night Rose was peacefully sleeping next to Jack. He was so,so lucky to find Rose. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Everyday he was so thankful to have her. Jack was thinking back to their conversation from earlier. They both confessed that they wanted to spend their lives together. The next day Jack left early leaving Rose a note. When Jack came home Rose greeted him with kisses. "You left me" she said between kisses. "I really missed you when I woke up to an empty bed"

"I know Rose. I felt the same" He picked her up and continued to kiss her. His lips travelled down her neck.

"Jack what are you-"

"-Doing?" He said cutting her off "I'm going to show the woman of my dreams that I love her with all my heart" They entered the bedroom and made love over and over again.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16! Tomorrow the first episode of 13 reasons why season 2 is starting and I can't wait. Also BTS is releasing their new song called 'Fake love' and I can't wait to listen to it! I have watched the trailer and it looks and sounds amazing! Anyway back to this chapter I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think so far. Dedicated to lifeofangirl._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Six weeks have now passed and Jack and Rose were stronger then ever. Today was Roses birthday and Jack had everything planned. He was going to take her out for dinner then take a romantic walk in the moonlight and then he would pop the question. He was ready to ask her to marry him.

Rose rolled over as the sun hit her. She opened her eyes and looked into Jack's. "How long have you been awake? And watching me?" She asked sitting up on her elbow.

"Not long but that's not important. What's important is Happy Birthday Rose!" He said embracing her and kissing her cheek.

"Oh thank you Jack" she replied kissing him. "I love you"

"I love you too. So would the birthday girl like a trip to the stars?"

"I would never say no to that" she replied before he began kissing her. After spending most of the day in bed it was time to get up. Rose dressed in a short red lace dress. "What do you think of my dress Jack?"

"It looks perfect on you Rose" He smiled.

...

"Rose are you okay?" He asked grabbing her hand from across the table.

"I'm sorry Jack but look behind you"

"What is Kim doing here?"

"I think it should be best that we leave" Rose said getting up from her chair. "I'm sorry about ruining your plans Jack"

"It's not your fault" He said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry I've got a backup plan" They walked hand in hand until they sat down in front of the river.

"So I'm guessing this is your backup plan? To have a romantic time down by the river?" She smiled.

"Yeah why not. It's beautiful here"

"It is"

"But not as beautiful as the woman next to me" He said before kissing her. "Rose I want to ask you something. Something very important"

"Okay. Ask me anything Jack"

"I know we haven't known each other for very long but Rose I love you" He smiled. she smiled. He got down on one knee and took something out of his pocket. "Rose DeWitt Bukater will you marry me?"

"Yes Jack! Yes! Yes I will!" She happily cried throwing herself at him.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17! BTS ' FAKE LOVE' is number one trending here in the UK and I love it! You must listen to it. It is amazing especially the music video. I've already got the new album and its called 'Love yourself tear'' All the songs are mind blowing. Also '13 reasons why' season 2 starts tonight and I am so excited. Anyway back to the story. I hope you like it and please tell me in the comments what you think. I'm adding more and more drama to the story spoiler alert. Dedicated to lifeoffangirl!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

It was finally the day. Just two months after Jack asked Rose to marry him today was the day they would become husband and wife. After the ceremony ended Jack and Rose went over to the photographer. "I love you Rose" He whisper before the camera took the picture.

"I love you more" A few minutes later the photographer left the couple. "I can't wait to display all these pictures"

"They would look wonderful in the house"

"I can't wait to create and capture more memories of us together"

"I've got a camera and you could be my model if you'd like that"

"I'd like that very much Jack"

...

Jack wonder what was happening. Other passengers on the train were just as confused. "What's going on, Jack?" Asked Rose as she woke up. "Why have we stopped in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't know. Stay here. I'll be back soon" He said as he left their cabin. Five minutes later Jack went back.

"So? Did you find out?"

"Yeah. Something went wrong with the engine" He said sitting next to her on the bed. "They said we will be here a while. At least a good few hours"

"We could always go out and explore. The country side here is stunning!"

"Let's go and explore" Jack and Rose spent the next hour together exploring the fields. He had picked up some flowers for her. "It's starting to get dark now Rose. We better go back before we get lost and miss the train"

"Today has been such an adventure. I can't wait to spend the next week with you" They finally got back to the train. The train was then fixed and they were off.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18! Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had much time to update. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

The next day while Rose was still asleep Jack went out to get some breakfast. As he walked along the corridor someone behind him called his name. Jack froze for a second and slowly turned his head. "Kim! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I tracked you down Jack. So now we can finally sort something out" She said approaching him.

"Don't come any closer to me Kim or I'll...um"

"You'll what Jack?"

"Um..." Jack made a run for it back to his and Rose's room. He wanted to get off the train as soon as possible.

"Jack?" Rose woke up. "Are you okay?"

"No Rose. I don't know how to say this but Kim is on this train"

"What! But how did she? I thought she was in jail"

"She was for a few days but she got let out. She told me that she stroked us and that's why she is on the train. We have to get out of here" Jack grabbed there bags and they head for a door. The plan was jump out the train. Jack opened the door. With his free hand he grabbed her hand. "You jump I jump right?"

"Right"

"Okay we jump on the count of three. One...two...-"

"Well look what we have here" Said Kim.

"Ignore her Rose. Three!" They jumped. Luckily they jumped into a small river which was not a bad place to land in. Jack swam up to the surface. "Rose! Rose! Where are you?" He panicked. He then sore her rise up. "Oh god Rose" He swam to her helping her swim to dry land. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jack. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. Your the best husband ever" She said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you"

"I love you too" He replied kissing her. He then stood. "Here give me your hand" He helped her up.

...

After walking for many miles Jack and Rose came across a barn. The barn looked as if it had been abandoned for years. Jack opened the door and stepped inside taking Rose's hand. "We could stay here for tonight" He said.

"We don't have much choice anyway"

Jack spotted a haystack in the corner. "We could sleep on the hay"

"Yeah we could. I'm actually looking forward to this" She smiled.

"You are?"

"Yes. I've always slept in a bed and in a home but, never in a barn. Some new experience for me I guess. Have you ever sleep in a barn or on some hay before Jack?"

"No I haven't either but your right about it being something different. I've always liked to try new things too" Jack found a old rug and he placed it on top of the hay. "We can sleep on top of this rug so they hay doesn't get in our way too much" They both lied down and cuddled up together to keep warm. "Are you cold?"

"Not with your strong arms around me, no. Are you?"

"No" He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Rose"

"Goodnight Jack"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

"George I've found some people in the barn. They look like travellers that were lost in the night. I think we should help them"

"Okay Emily. Let's go and see if they need our help" He smiled taking his wife's hand. Emily and George went over to the barn. They found the man and woman up and talking. "There up now" George Jones stepped into the barn. "Hello I'm George and this is my wife Emily"

"Hi. I'm Jack Dawson and this is my wife Rose."

"We you and your wife are most welcome to come and stay with us. We don't want you to sleep in the barn"

"Oh were so sorry. Jack and I thought that this place was abandoned" said Rose.

"Don't worry. You can't see our house from this side of the barn anyway. Please come stay with us. I'm going to do some breakfast" Smiled Emily.

"My wife makes the best breakfast ever" said George. "Your going to love it"

...

"This is your room and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask us" Smiled Emily.

"Thanks Emily. Rose and I won't stay too long. We're ment to be on our honeymoon but something got in the way and ruined our plans"

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that"

"It's okay. We'll figure something out" He smiled. Emily then left them alone. "Well I guess in a day or two we will make our way back to the city" said Jack sitting next to Rose on the bed.

"We can't stay at your cousins home. Kim now knows about it" she sighed. "I just want to work and love you for the rest of my life"

"So do I" The next morning Jack told Emily and George about what happened to them. George and Emily offered work on the farm and they happily agreed to take up the job.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20! I hope you all are enjoying the story! Please tell me what you think in the comments it will mean a lot to me! Dedicated to Lifeoffangirl! :-)**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

3 months later

"What a day" said Jack lying down on the bed. "I need a shower to cool me down. Today was really hot"

"Tell me about it. I'm going for a shower"

"Mind if I join you?" He smiled sitting up.

"I don't mind" she smiled. After they had a shower they went downstairs to join George and Emily for dinner. "Emily your apple pie is amazing! I wish I could cook like you"

"Aw thank you Rose. Maybe this weekend I can teach you how to make it"

"Really?"

Emily happily laughed. "Yes. We can have a day to our selves. A day only for us two girls"

"That would be great. I haven't had many friends before and it would be nice to get to know each other better" She smiled.

"I agree. Living miles away from the city does keep George and I very limited from meeting new people. We get very isolated."

"It's true" Said George taking his wife's hand. "Emily and I haven't been to the city in a while and we do get lonely but thank god you guys came into our lives"

"Well why don't Rose and I take you guys to the city. We can show you around"

"We would love that Jack" Smiled George. "Thank you"

...

"So Rose how long have you and Jack been married?"

"About 3 months now" Rose happily sighed. "I love him so much"

"I can tell by the way you two look at one another. I think it is so sweet"

"How long have you and George been married?"

"Eighteen years in a few weeks"

"That is a long and happy marriage" Rose said picking up a dress. She held it up in front of her and looked in the mirror. "Emily what do you think of this dress?"

Emily gasped. "Oh Rose that dress will look fantastic on you. I can see Jack trying to take it off you" She said making Rose blush.

"Emily" Rose playfully hit her arm.

"But its true! Rose you can wear anything and Jack would go crazy for you"

"I guess your right. I'm going to go and try it on" Rose then stepped out the dressing room. The dress was silver. Short. Tight to show off her curves. It was low cut at the front and back.

Emily gasped. "Oh my god! Rose you look...beautiful. stunning. Jack will love to see you in this!"


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21. Sorry for the long wait I've been taking a break from writing and posting chapter's. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose woke up and ran to the bathroom. Jack woke up and heard her. He knocked on the door "Rose honey are you okay?" No response. "Rose?"

"Hi Jack. Sorry I didn't respond. I was throwing up"

"Will you be okay to go out tonight if not we will cancel our reservations"

"No. No" she shook her head. "I'm feeling better now." Rose got back into bed. So did Jack. "We still have an hour before we have to get up"

"Your right" He grinned.

"Maybe you should kiss me"

"Maybe I will" He said before wrapping his arms around her and passionately kissed her.

...

"Your doing well with the horses Jack" said George. "Did you grow up on a farm or with horses?"

"No. Well my parents did own a farm but we then moved to the city so I could start school"

"Did you and Rose go to the same school together?"

"No unfortunately. After I graduated I met my first wife Kim. After 6 months of dating we got married. I got a job as an art teacher and then things started to go down hill from there"

"Oh. I'm sorry to here that"

"Don't be. I made the mistake of marrying her. After that we started to fall apart. We didn't talk much about anything. Then one night we had a massive argument and I left. My car broke down in the middle of nowhere and then that's when I met Rose."

"That's a really interesting story there Jack. What was I going to ask you?" He closed his eyes and clicked his fingers. "Ah yes now I remember! Would you like to take Rose out tonight on the horses?"

...

"That was so much fun!"

"I still can't believe you have never ridden a horse before"

"Well now I have thanks to you" She smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Hay Jack would you like to join me and my brother for some poker tonight?"

"I would love to George" smiled Jack taking a seat next to him on the sofa. "Do you like to watch football?"

"I do. I'm a big fan" George picked up a beer and handed one to Jack. "Beer?"

"Sorry I can't. I'm leaving in a few minutes with Rose"

"Where are you two love birds going?"

"To the doctors. Rose hasn't been well. Over the last three weeks she wakes up throwing up"

"Oh god. Well I'm sure it's nothing major"

Rose then walked into the living room. "Jack are you ready to go now?" After an hour of driving they made it to the hospital. Rose sighed as she took a seat. She looked very tense.

"Hay are you okay?" He said putting a loving arm around her shoulder.

"Not really. I've always hated hospitals. They freak me out"

Jack laughed. "Oh Rose you have to relax"

"How can I? I'm in a hospital Jack. Do you know that they have scary needles and other weird things?"

"I did. Is that why you get so tense?"

"Yes"

"Well it will be all over soon. I promise you" He kissed her cheek then lips. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Mr and Mrs Dawson?" Asked a nurse.

...

"That's enough about our day George. So Jack and Rose anything happen today?" Asked Emily.

Jack and Rose looked at each other smiling brightly. Rose took his hand and looked over at George and Emily. "Jack and I are having a baby" smiled Rose.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Emily gasped as she hugged them. Both. George also congratulated them.

"Thank you both" said Jack. "When we found out Rose and I couldn't believe what the doctor was saying"

"We were over the moon" Added Rose. "It was a huge shock to the system but Jack and I are very grateful for the gift of a baby"

"We couldn't be happier" Smiled Jack as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over her stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

4 months later

Rose was looking after the horses when Jack suddenly found her. "Rose you should be resting. You shouldn't be working, Emily and George have given you time to relax"

"I know but I don't want to sit down and do nothing. You have to understand Jack I've been working since I was 17. I'm 24 and I don't want to stop yet. Not until I get more pregnant"

"Okay well I'm just looking out for you because I love and care about you" He walked up to her and kissed her.

"Jack can we take the horses out for a walk? They need to exercise"

"I don't see why not" Jack helped Rose onto the horses. He then got onto his. "Happy now?"

"Yes. This is just what I needed" She smiled. An hour later Jack and Rose went back inside. They had just made it before the rain.

"That was a close one. A minute more and we would of have been drenched"

"Yeah. Where's George and Emily?"

...

"Oh God. I am so sorry" Said Kim.

"Its alright. It's just a little spill" Said Emily wiping away the drink off her. "It was an accident. Don't worry"

"I should worry. I have ruined your lovely dress. I've done this so many time before I might get fired" She nervously laughed picking up the glass.

"No its fine. Really. I was just on our way home"

"Please allow me to get you any drink. It's on the house"

"I'll take a light non-alcoholic beer"

"Perfect. Here you go. I'm Kim by the way"

"I'm Emily" Two hours passed by. Kim and Emily talked lots before George interrupted them. He had just come back from playing some poker. "Oh George this is Emily my new friend and Kim this is my husband, George"

"It's a pleasure to meet you George" She smiled.

"You too Kim."

"Would you like a drink before you go?"

"No thank you. Goodbye Kim"


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Dawson you are having a baby boy!" Said the doctor. "Do you want to hear his heartbeat?"

"Yes" They both replied. The baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh Rose do you hear that? That's our boy" He said taking her hand.

"I know. And I can't wait to get back to tell George and Emily" Jack and Rose left the hospital. As they got into the car Rose was silent.

"Rose are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jack. I'm just thinking about our little one. He is going to have your blond hair and blue eyes"

"I love you so, so much"He reached his hand up to her cheek and softly stroked it. He leaned in more and kissed her.

...

"George I have invited Kim over for dinner tonight. She will be over in 2 hours"

"Perfect" Just then Jack and Rose walked into the house. George stood from the couch and greeted them. "How's the baby?"

"Healthy and still growing strong. We also found out what we are having"

"Oh that's amazing!" Smiled Emily.

"It really is" Added George.

"We're having a boy" Said Rose. They celebrate with hugs.

"Emily is having a friend over dinner. We hope you two don't mine"

"We don't mind, George" said Rose.

...

Jack and Rose were left alone because George and Emily had to quickly run out. The door bell rang. "I'll get it." Said Jack.

"I'll go with you if you help me up"

"Alright" Jack helped Rose up. Together they walked over to the door. They both gasped to see who was standing on the other side.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Hello Jack"

"Kim what the hell are you doing here?"

"George and Emily invited me over for dinner but I guess this isn't going to turn out very pleasant" Kim looked over at Rose. "Well I can see you got the whore pregnant."

"Leave her alone Kim!" Jack angrily shouted. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you ever again"

"That could be arranged" Kim pulled a gun out. "You both don't want to see me again fine" Her finger was on the trigger. She then turned to aim at Rose.

"No!" Jack jumped onto kim, taking the gun off her. As he jumped onto her a bullet was released. Kim had shoot random but where? Jack held the gun in his hands. He turned to see Rose on the floor in a pool of blood. "Rose!" He rushed over to her as soon as possible. Kim had shoot her in the stomach. Jack grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance.

...

Kim was arrested once again. She had been placed in jail until a court date was arranged. Jack was hoping she will be given a life sentence after all she had done. His poor lifeless wife was now in a really bad condition. The baby was too. "Mr Dawson you can see your wife"

"Oh Rose" He took her hand and sat in the chair by the bed. "I should of have protected you more. This was all my fault. I am so sorry" His tears fell uncontrollably. "Oh darling please wake up. I need you and our baby boy. Your all I have"

"Mr Dawson can I speak with you" said the nurse.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack ran out the hospital with tears running down his face. He had been told that Rose might not survive. The baby was already dead but Rose was losing lots of blood due to the baby and the gunshot wound. He sat on a park bench crying uncontrollably. "Why did this have to happen to Rose? Why? Why?"

An hour passed by and Jack went back to see Rose. When he got to her room she was also crying. She already knew she had lost the baby. Jack sat on the bed holding her in his arms. He was also crying. "This is such a horrific day"

"I know darling and its all my fault to begin with"

"No its not Jack. Don't you dear blame yourself. Before you came to see me I called Emily and George. They didn't know it was that Kim that you were married to and they feel terrible. They also told us that it would be best if we didn't work and live with them anyone"

"I understand. Why don't we move to Canada?"

"Really? A new life in Canada"

"Why not? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to" He said before kissing her forehead.

"No I want to Jack. I would love to live somewhere different. When I was a little girl I always wanted to go there"

"Then Canada it is" He leaned in and passionately kissed her lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled.

...

Canada, One year later.

A year later, Rose was at home waiting for Jack to return from work. Jack worked at a high school as an art teacher and he loved it. He always told Rose how passionate his students were about art. "Rose I'm home"

"Jack I've missed you" She said embracing him.

"I missed you more" He whispered into her ear. Rose about to say something but he kissed her making her forgot what she was going to say. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Later that night Jack put his clothes back on and cooked some dinner. Rose walked into the kitchen.

"Hay" She said walking up to him wrapping her arms around him. She kissed the back of his neck. "You know you can walk around without a top on"

Jack turned to face her. A smile appeared on his face. "And so can you" They sat at the table together.

"Jack I have to tell you something"

"What is it baby?"

"I took a pregnancy test this morning and I'm pregnant"


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27._** ** _In this chapter Rose is 7 months pregnant and its also December meaning my favourite holiday, Christmas!_**

7 months later, Rose walked into the hospital with Jack by her side. They were going to see their baby. They were then called in. "Well He is doing just fine but I suggest that you stay on bed rest until you give birth" said the doctor.

"I have been really busy with getting ready for Christmas and its not go for the baby at all" said Rose.

"Exactly. So have you thought of any names yet?"

"We have but we still can't choose one" Said Jack. "We always fight about what we should call him" He chuckled.

...

A few days later.

"Jack wake up its Christmas day!" Rose excitedly exclaimed.

"Marry Christmas Rose" Jack kissed her lips. "I love you so much"

"I love you too. Now can you help me out of bed?"

"Of course" Jack helped Rose out of bed and they made their way to the living room. Jack helped Rose sit on the couch and then he turned on the Christmas lights. "Here you go darling" He said handing over a gift.

"Thank you Jack. But I told you not to get me anything"

"Just open it"

Rose opened the gift. Inside was a trip on a 2 week cruise to the Caribbean. "Oh my God! Jack this is the best gift ever!" She happily embraced him. "Thank you so much. I love you. I can't wait to go!"

"I always knew that you wanted to go and since our honeymoon got ruined we can finally go on one"

Rose had tears of joy in her eyes. She placed both hands on each side of his face and looked into his eyes. "I don't deserve you but I know I do" She kissed him. "I love you" Rose then handed him his gift. "I hope you like it"

"Wow a portfolio! Rose this is beautiful" He ran his hands over the fine leather. "I love it but not as much as I love you" He passionately kissed her. He also got some charcoal pencils. "This is amazing. Thank you"


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Jack look at the view!" Rose said taking his hand and stepping out onto the small balcony. There cabin was a honeymoon suite. She wrapped both arms around him. "This is beautiful. I can't believe we are spending two weeks together on a cruise. It's going to be so romantic"

Jack pulled her into his arms. He then kissed her cheek. "We deserve it. Our honeymoon got ruined by Kim whilst we were on the train. Remember?"

"How can I possibly forget that? That will always haunt me" Rose felt herself get cold. The wind was starting to get stronger. "I'm getting cold now. Let's go back inside"

Jack watched Rose struggle as she tried to undress. "Let me help you" He helped her out of her clothes and into her pyjamas. They got onto bed and turned on the T.V.

"Jack do you think you can draw me?" She said randomly.

"Draw you? Like right now or some other day?"

"Right now. I'm wearing the necklace you got me for Christmas and as I'm pregnant you can capture that too"

"Okay let me go and get my portfolio" Jack went over to his luggage and took out his portfolio.

"I'm going to pose for you naked" Rose said removing her pyjamas leaving only the necklace. "Where would you like me to pose?"

"On the bed. You will be more comfortable there because of the baby"

...

Jack was up on deck drawing when an elderly man sat in the deck chair next to him. The man opened up his book but lost focus on the book. His eyes were on Jack's art. "You're very good"

"Thanks" Jack replied.

"My wife and I own a art shop and we never see art like that nowadays"

"I never have used charcoal before my wife got it for me for Christmas. I really do like using it. I don't get as dirty when I paint" Jack put the drawing into his portfolio. "I'm Jack Dawson"

"I'm Frank Smith" He smiled shaking his hand. "Say Jack would you like to display your work in my shop?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" Frank took a card out from his pocket. "Here is my card. It has all my details for you to contact me"

"Thanks" Jack looked at the card. "Your shop is in Paris?"

"Yes. Also known as the city of love. If you do consider the offer my wife and I will get you a lovely home in the city of Paris"

"Well I'll love to do it but first I have to speak with my wife"

"Where is your wife? I would love to meet her"

"She's in bed because the doctor put her on bed rest but why don't we all meet up for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds great! I'll tell my wife when I see her"


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

 _Dear Jack and Rose_

 _Congratulations on your baby boy! We are both so happy your you two. Also congratulations on the job in Paris! One day we will go and visit you in Paris. That has always been a place we have always wanted to go to. It's great to know that you have finally settled into parenthood. We wish you all the best!_ _Lots of love,_

 _Emily and George xxx._

Rose finished reading the email from George and Emily. She closed the laptop and went over to see baby Michael Dawson asleep in his bassinet. She couldn't believe that he was now eight weeks old. Rose then hurd the front door open and shut. Jack had gotten back from work. "Hay how was work?"

"Same as always. How was your day?"

"Not bad. I've been doing some more packing away. Only a few weeks to go until Paris" She smiled.

"I know. I'm excited too" He kissed her. "I'm going to see Michael then I'll start dinner"

...

"Rose were going to Paris today! I'm so excited to start this new chapter in our lives"

"Me too" She pulled him into a quick kiss before getting up. She went over to the bassinet where Michael was now awake and smiling. "He is so perfect, Jack. Time for your breakfast" Michael smiled at the words. Rose sat on the bed and undid her top so she could start breastfeeding. Rose then caught Jack looking. "What are you looking at?" She nervously smiled.

"You and Michael" He moved closer and put his hands on her shoulder looking down at his new born son. "My family"

Rose smiled. "I hate to rush you but we don't have all day. We have to leave in a few hours. When we get to Paris you can but not today Jack"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I got carried away" He kissed her shoulder and left the bedroom. That evening they were on their way to the airport. It was going to be a long flight to Paris but it was all worth it.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

After settling in Paris Jack went back to the US to sort something's out. He had to go to court about Kim. A week later Jack came back. He had told Rose that Kim was sent to prison for 12 years. "That's great news Jack but..."

"But what Rose?"

"It's a shame. I mean 12 years is a long time. She is human and we all make mistakes"

"I know sweetheart. I do understand what you are saying" He said putting his arms around her. "I do understand but what she did to us was unacceptable and she is the reason why our first baby died"

"I know. Are you going to work tomorrow?" She asked changing the subject.

"No Frank gave me the day off. At least I can spend some time with my family"

...

Jack was working when Frank entered the shop with a young women. She was about the same age as Rose. "Good morning Jack! How are things going so far?"

"Great. I've sold 7 drawing today"

"Well keep going. You're an excellent artist and a good sales man. Also I would like to introduce you to my grandad daughter Lisa. Lisa this is my friend and employ, Jack Dawson"

"Hi Jack" She smiled.

"Hi Lisa" They both shook hands.

"Lisa here is going to working with you Jack. She is a professional photographer. Her work will also be displayed with yours and other artist"

"I look forward to it" Said Jack.

"Maybe to get to know each other we can go for lunch. I know this great little cafe across the street for us" Smiled Lisa looking at Jack.

"That would be lovely. Let me go and get my phone and portfolio" said Jack. As Jack and Lisa were sitting in the cafe a very special lady of Jack's came in. Rose came in with baby Michael in his baby stroller. He greeted Rose with a kiss. "Hay baby" He kissed her again. "Rose I would like to introduce you to Lisa. She is Frank and Marie's grandad daughter."

"Hi Lisa. I'm Rose"

"Hello Rose" She then looked down at the beautiful baby boy. "And who is this little handsome fella?"

"This is Michael. Our son" said Jack.

Sorry if this has been confusing but let me explain, Marie is Frank's wife. Marie hasn't been put in yet but she will be soon. Now that Kim won't be in the story much longer I've added Lisa. I'm planning more drama with Lisa and the Dawson's now that they have moved to Paris!


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Coming" said Rose. She opened the door. "Hi Marie. Come in"

"Thank you dear. I've got some food for you. Since you have been busy with Michael I've made you some dinner for tonight"

"That's very kind of you. Thank you Marie" Rose took the food and placed it in the fridge. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea please. So are you enjoying Paris?"

"I love it. I never knew I would ever come here and its a dream come true. Jack loves it more then me. He always goes on about the art" She smiled. She handed Marie her tea and sat at the table with her.

Marie smiled. "Lisa is the same always talking about photography. Her parents were just like her. I wish they could see her now"

"W-what happened to them?" Rose hesitated.

"They died in a car crash when she was just four years old. As grandparents we took her in and we made her happy"

"I'm sorry I asked"

"No its fine Rose"

...

"Jack I need to ask you a favour if that's okay with you"

"Fine with me" Jack closed her portfolio. "So what can I do for you Lisa?"

"I need you to be my photographer for this afternoon" Later that day Jack was waiting for Lisa. Lisa walked in. "Hello Jack"

An hour passed and the pictures were all done. "Were all done now Lisa"

"Perfect. Thank you ever so much Jack" Lisa gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then gave him a playful flirty smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then handsome"

"Goodnight Lisa" Jack said without realising that she was flirting with him. Jack then got home and Rose greeted him with a loving embrace.

"I've miss you. You've been gone for too long"

"I know Rose and I'm sorry. Frank likes us to work long hours"

"I understand but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you are home with me"

Jack lifted up her chin and brought his lips to her's. " I will make up all that time this weekend. I promise"

"Promise?" She smiled

"I really do promise and I will not let it go"


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Umm...Jack why is Lisa here?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you but she is looking after Michael tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"No I don't" Rose walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She fell onto her knees and began to cry. She didn't like the way she looked and greeted Jack. "Is he cheating on me? Does he really love me? No don't be silly Rose, Jack loves you " She thought.

"Rose are you alright in there?" He asked. "You have been in there a while now"

"Yes I'm fine Jack" Rose opened the door and dragged Jack in before locking the door behind them.

"Rose-" She placed a finger to his lips. When she pulled her hand away from his mouth she passionately kissed him.

"I had to do that. Why don't we just stay at home and have dinner and watch a movie? Date night at home?"

"I love the idea. I'll tell Lisa we won't need her tonight"

"Thank you Jack"

...

"I've got a day off work tomorrow. Do you want to do something?"

"Yes. We can go out for lunch as a little family" Said Rose. The next day they went out. They had lunch in restaurant in a village that was a few miles away. "Jack there is something I want to talk to you about" She said taking his hand.

"And what's that?"

"I love it here in Paris but I really miss Canada. Don't get me wrong but I really don't want to stay here anymore"

"I understand Rose. I miss Canada too. We will move back as soon as possible"

"Thank you" She learned in from across the table and kissed him.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33_**

 ** _Titanic 11912_**

"Frank?" Asked Jack as he knocked on his office door. There was no answer. Jack was about to walk away until the door opened.

"Hi Jack. Are you looking for my grandad?" Asked Lisa.

"Yes I am. Is he in?"

"He had to go out but please come in" the door shut behind them. Lisa sat behind the desk and Jack sat in a chair in front of her. "So how can I help?"

"Here's the thing" He took a deep breath. "I love working here but Rose and I really want to move back to Canada"

"Oh...well umm...I don't know what to say but I'm really going to miss you"

"So will I. But Rose and I really miss Canada and we want Michael to have a great childhood there. Listen I know this is all so sudden but we want to go back"

"I understand, Jack I really do. I will let my grandad know as soon as possible"

"Thank you" Jack stood from his chair. He walked towards the door but suddenly Lisa grabbed his hand and turned him to face her. She quickly placed a hand on the back of his neck and his lips crashed down onto hers. Jack pulled away as soon as it happen. "Lisa what the hell?! Don't you know I am a married man?"

"Of course I do! Leave her and stay here with me in Paris" she pleaded.

"No Lisa. I love my wife Rose and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and so is my son, Michael"

"That's bullshit Jack! I know you love working here and she is the one that wants to move not you!"

"That is not true and this is non of your business Lisa" Jack then stormed out.

...

"We have to get out of here now" Jack said crying in Rose's embrace.

"We will leave early tomorrow morning. We don't need to tell anyone. Not even Frank and Marie. And I know you will never cheat on me with Lisa because I believe and trust you and I love you" She said running her hands through his hair.

Jack looked into her eyes "I love you so much" Jack leaned in and slowly kissed her lips. Jack could feel her smile as they kissed. She then slowly pulled away.

"Take me to the stars"


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34! This is the last chapter of this story. sorry its not the best ending but I hope you like it._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack and Rose spent the rest of their lives in Canada. After Michael they had two more children. Life was amazing and perfect. Every thing went back to normal. They didn't have anymore issues with Kim or Lisa. Lisa finally settled down and Kim lived a single life after serving 12 years in prison.


End file.
